


Fault

by razorkillrabbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, but its pretty heckin sad, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorkillrabbits/pseuds/razorkillrabbits
Summary: It was all his fault. And he couldn’t do anything about it.





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeriange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriange/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic ever, so any criticism is appreciated!

It happened all too fast. 

 

It started with Mantis- from Quill’s team- then Drax, then finally Quill himself. But it didn’t end there. Next was Dr. Strange- the odd wizard he'd met not even 24 hours ago. “There was no other way,” Strange said just before he disappeared. One by one they turned to dust and were blown to the wind.

 

“Mr. Stark?” A voice quivered with fear behind him. He turned around to see Parker, looking down at his hands as if they were turning into dust that very second. “I don’t feel so good.”

 

“You’re alright,” he said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself more than to comfort Peter in that moment.

 

“I don’t know- I don’t know what’s happening…” He moved to step towards tony, but fell in the attempt. His legs were weak and he fell onto Tony’s chest.

 

“I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go…” He kept repeating into Tony’s shoulder. It broke his heart into a million pieces as he heard the distraught in the kid’s voice as he begged for his life. But there was nothing he could do. He felt so completely helpless in that moment.

 

Peter’s weight then became too much to bare and they fell to the ground.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

And then he was gone. Faded away, turned to dust, scattered to the wind, like everyone else.

 

Tony sat there for a moment, head in his hands, not knowing what to do- trying to process what just happened.

 

“He did it.” Nebula said behind him, just above a whisper. He'd forgotten she was still there.

 

That he did. Thanos really did succeed in gathering all the infinity stones and wiping out half of the universe’s population.

 

It was all his fault. The one time Tony couldn’t defeat the bad guy, millions- no trillions- had to suffer for it and he had to watch one of the most important person in his life vanish right before his eyes, in his arms.

 

Not even a body was left to give the kid a proper burial or let alone a proper funeral or anything of the sort. 

 

And how was he to explain all this to the kid’s aunt- if she was still around on Earth?  _ Hey, you’re nephew decided to hitch a ride with me on an alien spaceship and died on while on an alien planet! _

 

Then it finally hit him- _ Peter died on an alien world _ \- who knows how far from Earth- and it was all  _ his fault. _

 

It was all his fault. And he couldn’t do anything about it.


End file.
